lucy the sith empress
by rinnegan18
Summary: lucy heartfilia had been neglect and kick out from team Natsu, after that she enter mission job to retrieve an ancient artifact from temple ruin, but the artifact will soon forever changing her destiny
1. Chapter 1

the beginning

lucy sitting lonely in table drinking her milkshake, it had been a month since Lisanna return. her so-called friend

has been ignoring her and they never talk to her ever since Lisanna return, but she still hope that her friend will talk her

again. when was she drinking team Natsu came to her the look on they face telling lucy that team Natsu wants to talk about something important to her

"hey guy what up"?

lucy spoke with excitement

team Natsu was looking at her, Natsu was the first to talk...

"hey lucy, we kind of wondering if you could quit team Natsu", said him

lucy was shocked, Natsu was asking her to quit the team.

"why?"

lucy ask him

"because we don't need you anymore since Lisanna came back also you pretty weak you could go solo maybe you could gain magical power and save money for your rent," said Natsu

"did he just call me weak"

"was I really a burden to them," she thought her mind

lucy try to keep her emotion in place...

"sure, I don't mind lucy with",

she said with a constraint smile and she walks slowly...

"really, thank lucy" then Natsu called Lisanna and said

"hey Lisanna now you are on our team"

Natsu said with smiling on his face.

lucy keep walking with the constraining smile on her face but deep inside she was hurt, betrayed by her so called friend that calling her a weakling and a burden to them. she keeps walking until arrived at her house and sleep.

 **next morning**

lucy arrive at fairy tail, she was still ignored by everyone like yesterday, she went to the mission table to pick one

she was still thinking which mission jobs she should take.

which one should I take she said to herself, her eye leering to one particular mission

the job description was saying retrieve an ancient artifact from a temple ruins.

"interesting," said lucy, she then give the mission job to Mira jane

"I want this mission," said lucy, Mira jane then approves the mission

"there you go, " said Mirajane

"thank you", lucy said then began her journey to the temple to retrieve the ancient artifact,

but this mission will soon forever changing her destiny.

* * *

 **hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**which sith lord you want me to add to this story?**

 **so they can teach lucy**

 **1)Darth Vader**

 **2)marka ragnos**

 **3)Darth bane**

 **4)Darth Sidious**

 **5)darth plagueis**

 **let me know in the review section**


	3. Chapter 3

a new chapter is up :)

* * *

Lucy arrives Hargeon town station, after a while she wait until the train arrives. She enters the train

And sit at the train passenger seat. After like a moment passed by her eyes began to feel sleepy and she fall into dreamless slumber.

Dream vision

a young Women standing at street magnolia

a gigantic ship hovering above magnolia, white-clad soldier descending from their ship marching toward the battleground

strange like space craft flying around magnolia unleashing its bullet toward rune knight.

a voice chanting emerge.

"all hail the empress"

"all hail the empress"

"all hail the empress"

"all hail the empress"

the vision and lucy awoke from her sleep and asking herself what was that dream all about ?

* * *

before she could even be thinking about the dream, the train arrives at the destination.

lucy began to rose from her passenger seat, slowly moving toward the door and walking down the train exit.

she then began walking to ask direction and whereabout of the able to ask one person about the temple.

do you know an ancient ruin of temple around here, ask lucy.

the person seems hesitant but answering it, yes says the person.

lucy smile brighten,

"can you lead me to the temple"

spoke lucy.

the person seems to think it and the person saying

"why you want to go at the temple?" , he asks lucy

"I am here to find an artifact on the temple," says lucy.

"I can bring you to the temple but I can only bring you to the entrance only," said the person, lucy in deep thought and spoke

"seem like fair enough to me," she said.

the man decides to bring her to the temple right away, the journey to the temple only take a few hour and they finally arrive at the man looks nervous

he brings lucy to the entrance of the temple and said: "this is only further that I can get you to the temple".

lucy look in front her and see a huge temple. he gives a warning to lucy before leaving, he says to lucy "beware of the spirit that dwelled within the temple".

lucy nods her head and began walking toward the temple. she began to entering the temple. lucy was thinking what the man warning about.

"what was that man warning about"?

says lucy in her mind but soon she will find out that the man warning is indeed real.

* * *

thank for reading,

review it, follow, favourite

thank all reviewer that favourite this and read this fic

I also make a poll at my profile page determine which sith lord is going to train lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**The temple**

Lucy began to journey into the temple, it was dark inside the place, and she could not see anything it was pitch black and total darkness." it dark inside this place" Lucy said in her mind, she pull a match in her pocket and began brightening a lamp that she brought from outside the temple. After brightening the lamp, it was easy for her now to move in the place.

* * *

"I better get moving" Lucy spoke, with the lamp in hand she began moving. She walks passed through the hallway .as she moving, she was amazed at the structured that existed within the temple, beautiful carved statue and strange mysterious runes fill the temple. She looks at a statue and said, "who are these people; I never see them in any Fiore history book".

The statue looks so alien to her, she never sees statues like this in her lives, the long horn, demonic face with sharp teeth and a robe, Another statue wearing a black mask and look like a heavy armor. She also inspects some of the strange mysterious runes that carved into the wall and she couldn't decipher the Rune and began to frustrate. Lucy said in her mind "I wish levy is here with me" but she then shakes her head and said, "I shouldn't think about them, they probably still happy partying around".

* * *

After finish inspecting the Rune she began moving again to the hallway,she enters a lucy enters it she saw a tomb and next to the tomb was an altar, in the altar was her prize possession the artifact.

lucy began moving to the altar to take the artifact, as she began the move toward the altar she began to hear a whispering voice to her alluring and seducing her to take the artifact

"take it"

she tries to shake her head and calm herself try to believe the voice are only her imagination. as she began moving closer to the artifact,the whispering voice once again urging her to take artifact the voice tries to convince her.

"the power shall be your"

she finally reaches the altar and moves close to taking the artifacts,she begins to have doubt to take the artifact with her but the voice was able to convince her to take it.

"you will never be weak again"

lucy mind seems to stop after hearing that word, the very same word that Natsu spoke to her,he was calling her a weakling

a burden to him and the team.

her anger surges after recalling that word "weak".

"how dare them calling me a weak,"everything around lucy starts to levitate,she unintentional was awakening a power that more ancient than ether nano

after that, lucy began to calm down and relax, she grabs and inspects the artifact and after that, she put it in the bag.

unbeknownst to her,she has been watch by the spirit that dwelled within the temple,

"such anger",the spirit thought to himself.

"the dark side is strong with this one ,perhaps he should appear in front of this young lady

as lucy began to move away from the altar, a spirit appears in front her and talk.

"it has been a long time seen I have a visitor"

the spirit spoke

lucy was tense and cautiously asked

who the hell are you? lucy spoke

the spirit chuckled and spoke

I have many names but you can call me ...

* * *

 **review,fave and follow**


End file.
